clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollywood Party
The Hollywood Party is an upcoming party in Club Penguin, which will start on February 14th, 2013, and end on February 26th. It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine Issue 13. Polo Field also confirmed it in a tweet. Penguins will be able to be stunt penguins, directors, producers, or actors/actresses, and live like a superstar in a Hollywood-like version of the Club Penguin Island. This party has the most number of mascots visiting. Trivia *Cadence said in the Club Penguin Times in Issue #375 that she has wicked plans that are going to blow our minds. Also, in Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic bumped into Cadence, asking what was new for 2013, and she said that for February there were going to be "Stars. Fashion. Awards. Music. Epic.". *You will be able to act in three different movies. **One movie is a science fiction film, second a high school drama film, and the third an action film. *This will be the first party to occur in Club Penguin which doesn't involve Billybob the development of the game, as he leaves the company on February 1st, 2013. *Special versions of the Penguin Play Award might be available during the party; a gold, a bronze, and a silver one. *The party was called "Movie Mania" in Issue #13 of the Club Penguin Magazine, and the "Star Studded Party" in the 379th issue of the Club Penguin Times. *According to three sneak peeks by Spike Hike, it seems like the entrances to the three movie studios will be in the Snow Forts. *Gary is coming again despite the fact he made an appearance at the Prehistoric Party. *There might be new Emoticons, but the only known one is the Cool Emoticon. *It is somewhat like the Penguin Play Awards but replaced with movies instead of plays. Glitches and Bugs *On the High School Drama login screen, it says: High School Stage Open Now due to the fact that they put up the new home-screen too early. It should say Opens February 14th. Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Untitled20130111122545.png|Tweet by Spike Hike. spikehike3moviesneakpeek.jpg|Spike Hike says that there will be 3 movies to act in. Hollywood.png|A sneak peek of some new outfits for the party as seen on the Homepage before the party. (Some of these items are now in the February 2013 Clothing catalog in the Clothes Shop). HollywoodPartySpecialGuestsSneakPeekTwitterPost.png|A tweet by Polo Field hinting special guest stars at the party. File:NOPE.png|The Penguin Band will NOT be at the Hollywood Party. Spikehikesphollywood.png|A sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the high-school drama movie. spikehikehollywoodsp.png|Another sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the science fiction. Spike PEEK HP.png|The third sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the action movie. Newspaper Advertisements Happy New Year!.png|Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times. HollywoodParty1_CPTimes-371.png|Issue #379 of the Club Penguin Times, Upcoming Events. HollywoodParty2_CPTimes-371.png|Issue #379 of the Club Penguin Times, stated by Cadence that the Hollywood Party would be coming. Hollywood Party Newspaper.png|Issue #380 of the Club Penguin Times. Log Off Screens Hollywood party.png|The first Log Off Screen for the party. Login Screens Hollywood Party Login hollywood-1.png Notice the explosion and fire. Hollywood Party Login hollywood-2.png Notice the stage is open. Hollywood Party Login hollywood-3.png Notice alien spacecraft. Logos Logo-hollywood-party-2013.png|Red logo Hollywood Party 2013 Logo Orange.png|Orange logo Hollywood Party 2013 Logo Green.png|Green logo Other Hollywood Party 2013 alien costume login.png|The alien costume for the sci-fi movie from one of the the Login Screens. Hollywood Helicopter 2013.png|The helicopter that is seen on one of the login screens See Also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Parties *Penguin Play Awards SWFs Homepage *Hollywood Homepage Billboard Login Screens *Login Screen 1 *Login Screen 2 *Login Screen 3 Category:Upcoming events Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013